


Bring You to Your Knees

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Delayed Orgasm, Glove Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraint, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: It’s one of those rare nights where all three of them are together, time to make the most of it. On their nights like this, they take turns indulging one another. Tonight it’s Prompto’s turn. This means letting Nyx hold him, keep him still and make lascivious comments while Ignis drives him crazy, just touching him with his gloved hands. He drives them crazy in turn until they’re all ready for a good fuck.





	Bring You to Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> Dudewheresmytea wanted something involving glove kink and one of a couple of ships. I mashed up two of them and here we are.

He squirms against the hard body holding him in place. A low voice sounds in his ear, “come on Angelface, hold still. Arms tighten around him, skin presses more firmly against his, he stops, catches his breath from struggling, relaxes back against Nyx’s chest. Still clothed, Ignis stands in front of him, an amused smile playing at his mouth. 

He reaches out a gloved hand to caress Prompto’s cheek. “That’s it darling, just be good for us tonight.”

That’s easy, he can’t do much, seeing how Nyx has him held firmly. It’s one of those rare nights where all three of them are together, time to make the most of it. On their nights like this, they take turns indulging one another. Tonight it’s Prompto’s turn. This means letting Nyx hold him, keep him still and make lascivious comments while Ignis drives him crazy, just touching him with his gloved hands. He drives them crazy in turn until they’re all ready for a good fuck. 

All Ignis has to do is pull on his gloves. And touch him. All over. He loves the feeling of the fine leather making its way across all the points of his skin. Loves the way Ignis’s hands look encased in them, perfectly form fitting as if they’re painted on. Loves the palm sliding up his chest, the fingertip playing connect the dots, tracing constellations on his thighs. Loves the faint scent of the leather wafting into his nose as Ignis traces the contours of his lips. When he does, Prompto can’t resist biting at that fingertip with a wicked grin, sending a huff of amusement and a flicker of arousal across Ignis’s features. 

Gonna make him squirm tonight?” Nyx asks over Prompto’s shoulder, breath puffing warm past his ear.

“Look at him, he already is. And I fully intend to keep it up for as long as I can,” Ignis replies with a low laugh. This, he knows, turns Ignis on more than almost anything, commanding his body, especially without words. Prompto willingly complies. Mostly.

“Just don’t torture _me_ too much,” Nyx quips.

“No promises.”

Six know how much he enjoys getting them going. Their banter over him is always fun and just as hot as anything else they do. There’s a certain detachment to listening to them speak of him in third person. Somehow, he fades to the background and remains their center of focus all at once, and he loves it. As Ignis is uttering these very words, he sinks to his knees, hands working along Prompto’s thighs, caressing his silky freckled skin. Prompto gives a little sigh at the softness of the leather, blinks a few times and tries to focus on the adoring gaze, one he was once sure he’d only ever see in his dreams, angled up at him.

But it’s with his hands that Ignis truly worships, touching him everywhere, all his most sensitive spots, finding new ones he never knew existed. He works a little lower, reaches around behind and soon his fingers are playing along the tendons at the back of Prompto’s knee as one might a musical instrument. His legs nearly give out and if not for Nyx holding him up, surely he’d be a heap of jelly on the floor by now. 

Ignis has that effect, and knows how to make the most of it.

Then Nyx joins in, tweaking at a nipple, whispering more dirty comments in his ear, telling him what _he’s_ going to do to him tonight when he has a chance. He reaches down, gives Prompto’s cock a few strokes as Ignis reaches up, that leather whispering over his abs, his nipples, his biceps, flicking and pinching as he goes. together the two draw a seemingly endless stream of gasps and moans from him. 

With every inch of his skin learning the feeling as if it were the first time, Prompto’s arousal climbs, his breath comes a little harder, his heart a little faster. Silvery fluid beads from the tip of his cock, Nyx stops stroking him and Ignis’s hands are more and more intently _everywhere_ except _there_. Soon, he’s moving involuntarily against Nyx, hips jerking as if his mind and body had no connection, and Nyx’s cock is hard, slotted between his cheeks. He cant help wiggling his ass back against it, knows they’re getting close to moving on because they know him, they know his limits, and they know what they like to do when he’s about to hit them, how to reset and transcend them and get what they all want. 

“Slow down, Sweet Cheeks,” Nyx admonishes. “Don’t want the show over before its started.”

“Can’t hep it,” Prompto whines. “I need…uh..I really need…”

“I don’t think you’re getting it just yet,” Nyx says softly in his ear. “I think Ignis is having too much fun just having his hands on you.”

“Iggy,” He whines in response, by now the very air on his cock adds to its ache. “Please…”

“Please what darling?”

“You’re killing me…”

“I assure you I am not.”

“You’re mean.”

“Yes, perhaps.”

“Come on. I want…you know what I want,” he adds, articulation seeming to have abandoned him.

Ignis stands, backs up a few steps and slides his hand leisurely down the front of his obviously bulged trousers. “Is this what you want so badly?”

Prompto nods, wordless, his mouth slightly slack, eyes fixated on Ignis’s hand, the glove, his fingers, what’s under them. Ignis reaches out the other hand, takes Prompto’s chin and gently pushes it up to meet his eyes. “You are ready, aren’t you?” He muses, gaze flicking to Nyx. “Just look at your mouth,” Ignis traces Prompto’s lips again, this time with his thumb, Prompto flicks his tongue over it, swiping lighting quick across the leather tip. He grinds back against Nyx’s erection, drawing a low growl.

“All right then,” Ignis approves. 

“Now I get to have some fun too,” Nyx comments. Prompto can feel him quickly reach to grab something on the nearby nightstand. The next thing he knows, Nyx is sinking to his knees and pulling him along, then there’s a plastic _click_ and cool wet fingers pressing between his cheeks. Prompto presses restlessly back against them, Nyx steadies him with his other hand. “No you don’t, Angelface. Just hold on a minute, impatient little thing.” Ignis stands above them, palming himself and shaking his head in amusement. 

Nyx takes him by the hips, pulling him back and up. There’s a blunt pressure now, thicker than the fingers pressing against him. Once here, he’s allowed to descend at his own pace, letting his body adjust as it envelops his lover’s thick cock. Prompto lets out several curses, feeling so good to be filled like this, and this is only the half of it. Once Nyx is fully inside of him, only then does Ignis undo his trousers, pulling them down, with his underwear, just enough to free his cock. 

The way he and Nyx are positioned on the floor, its the perfect level for Prompto to take Ignis in his mouth. As he does, Ignis’s fingers thread through his hair, still wearing the gloves. The leather feels so nice against his scalp, he tips his head contentedly into the touch.

They take it all slowly, he grinds against Nyx, who rolls his hips upward in an almost lazy,steady rhythm. Prompto takes hold of Igns’s hips as his mouth slides over his cock. tongue teasing at the tip, then taking more, a little at a time until he’s nearly choking on it. . 

Nyx’s arms circle his waist, holding him securely.

As Ignis fills his mouth fully, and Nyx his ass, they all move together, they’ve done this dance before. He loves the feeling of this gentle overpowering from his lovers, both bigger than he as they slowly, sensually fuck him from both ends. As overstimulated as he is, it doesn’t take long until he’s moaning around Ignis’s cock, grinding harder on Nyx. 

They both stop. All movement ceases, both still in him but for the moment it’s all stretch and no friction. All he can do is whine wordlessly and reach for his cock. 

Nyx pulls both of his hands back, pins his arms. For a moment, he swears he’s gonna come whether they do anything more or not, and then the feeling starts to subside. A few more moments later and Ignis starts thrusting slowly in his mouth again, Prompto takes him all the way in, sucking and swallowing around him. He wrests his arms free and grabs Ignis by the hips once more, loving the wanton sounds coming from above, the fingers in his hair a little more roughly as the moments pass. Nyx’s hips roll against his ass again, and if they’re just a little more jerky, a little harder, he’s not surprised, but he knows he’s getting closer again himself, just as he knows they’re going to stop again. He’s starting to sweat from the exertion, his cock tapping at his stomach as they all move together, he breathes a little more sharply in through his nose.

And again, they do stop and wait for his impending climax to pass. And start again, each closer to the edge himself. It matters not if Nyx finishes first or Ignis, but once they do, their attentions are only for him, and If this time is like the others, Ignis will join them on his knees and suck Prompto’s cock as Nyx finishes fucking him. 

Ignis is first this time, with a shuddering gasp, his hot seed spills down Prompto’s throat. He swallows, sucking until he’s sure Ignis hasn’t a drop left in him, until Ignis himself pulls away, leaning to plant a kiss on Prompto’s hair. “So good,” he murmurs softly. 

And then there’s still Nyx. Nyx picks up a bit more speed now that Ignis is no longer in his mouth. And Just like other times, Ignis does kneel, not yet taking Prompto in his mouth, but again running his leather-clad hands over his body, wracked by Nyx’s thrusts. 

Just as Prompto thinks he can’t take it anymore, Nyx finally spills, hot and fast inside him with a long groan. As he slows again to rolling his hips, Ignis bends, lips encircling the head of Prompto’s cock, sliding all the way down with practiced ease. Nyx’s breath hot and staccato against his neck, he can feel his lover’s heart pounding through sweaty skin as Nyx pulls him back against his chest and teases at a nipple. 

He’s on the verge, once more, when Ignis pulls away and Nyx takes his cue to abandon the nipple and still his movement. “Oh gods please,” Prompto almost cries.

Once again, they start. But relief is short lived, they stop. Then start. They’ll continue this as long as they can, driving Prompto almost to tears. Nyx becomes hard again, and Ignis again stands, filling Prompto’s mouth once more so he can’t even beg. When he can’t take it anymore, he sucks Ignis to another climax as quickly as he can, he feels Nyx getting close, and finally spilling once more. Now Ignis again kneels, begins to suck him and they both work at getting him off in earnest. His whole body feels like it’s coursing with electricity and it’s only a matter of moments before he’s the one to spill in Ignis’s mouth, hot and almost violent with the force of it. Sweat plasters his hair to his head, falling back with a sharp wail as his body jerks between Ignis’s mouth and Nyx’s cock. 

A few minutes later, still in a daze, he’s aware of Ignis wiping him over wth a damp cloth, and Nyx picking him up to place him on the bed. “There ya go Sweet Cheeks,” he says softly, then turns to Ignis for a long, leisurely kiss.

He watches them, smiling. He feels limp and stretched out everywhere as he settles from the high, limbs like overcooked spaghetti. “So good…” he mumbles. As Nyx and Ignis get into bed on either side of him all his knows is being surrounded by them, and glad this doesn’t happen every day. Blissful heaven that it may be, getting fucked into oblivion is overwhelming.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
